


An Occupational Hazard

by Bluewolf458



Series: Occupational Hazard [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Simon don't want Blair participating in a surveillance





	An Occupational Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TSCC prompt 'Oh, no, you don't, Sandburg!'

An Occupational Hazard

by Bluewolf

"Oh, no, you don't, Sandburg!"

Simon glared at Jim's extended ride-along, knowing that his words - and his glare - were wasted. Blair's respect for authority was marginal at best. How much of that was based on his mother's influence as he was growing up and how much was based on his own opinion, Simon had never been able to make up his mind.

But it made Blair very difficult to restrain, when it came to the young man's safety.

On this occasion, however, Simon was determined to hold Blair back. Jim would be spending that night mounting surveillance on the 'godfather' of the Carlotti gang, and Franco Carlotti was well-known for his brutality towards... well, anyone. Everyone, including members of his own family. It would be a dangerous job, but the cops knew it was an occupational hazard they had signed up for - and Carlotti did seem to accept that being watched by the police, as long as all they did was watch, was tolerable.

Blair, on the other hand, was a civilian. Even if it was uneventful, if by any chance Carlotti discovered that Blair had been present at the surveillance, there would be a contract on his head seconds after Carlotti made that discovery. Blair might be allowed to live, but he would probably wish he hadn't.

And even Jim was nodding. "I'd do a better job if you were with me, Chief," he said, "but I'd rather not have you there for one night, to have you safely beside me for the next fifty years."

Blair frowned. "It's just surveillance. Odds are that nothing will happen, that we'll see nothing. But you'll be pushing your sight and hearing all the time, just in case... "

"And if I promise you I won't?"

"Jim, you won't be able not to. You'll hear a faint sound and your hearing will instantly cut in, trying to decide what it is. You'll see a shadow or a blink of light and you'll instinctively dial up your sight without even realizing you're doing it."

"Sandburg," Simon cut in. "It could be apocryphal, but there's a story told about someone who stopped to look over Carlotti's garden wall to admire the flowers, and Carlotti had him blinded for daring to look at his property."

Blair looked unconvinced. "Sounds like someone who's seriously paranoid. But how would he know I was there?"

"The man has spies everywhere," Jim said. "He's probably got at least one cop on his payroll - most likely blackmailed into it by a threat to someone in his family.

"Please, Chief. I'll be careful. But I want - I need - you to be safe."

Blair nodded slowly, while smiling to himself. Incacha had passed on to him the way of the shaman. Part of a shaman's job was to punish wrongdoers in the tribe. And Blair was pretty sure that even if he wasn't anywhere near Carlotti, he could do something to neutralize the man.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another chapter to this - eventually


End file.
